


What She Really Wants

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione cares for Ron... but at Grimmauld Place she dreams of someone else. Short story. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Hermione always feels slightly uneasy at Grimmauld Place… it’s not just the air of aristocratic doom-and-gloom. Even though she cares for Ron, her dreams here tell her something different.

No, they’re not really dreams… they’re dark fantasies where she craves the touch of Severus Snape. He holds her close and calls her Mistress in his dark, deep voice.

Hermione tries to avoid Snape’s eyes when she’s here.

*****

She returns to the Shrieking Shack, desperate to save Snape. It takes all her skill and the bottles of potion in her bag.

Snape opens his eyes, blinks.

“Mistress,” he whispers dryly.

FINIS


End file.
